


Work Out for What

by thatgirl255



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is trying really hard, Clint is supportive, Fluff, M/M, body acceptance, but not really, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl255/pseuds/thatgirl255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce starts to work out to try and keep up with his boyfriend. Naturally, Clint is there every step of the way, good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out for What

Bruce liked to think that he wasn't that winded, but that would be a lie. He felt light headed, each gulp of air feeling like it wasn't filling his lungs as it should. He licked his dry lips and turned his head to see his partner in a similar state, or so he thought.

Clint rolled on top of him without warning, making Bruce grunt and groan in response. He was sweating and breathing a little harder than normal, but Bruce was out right wheezing, barely able to focus on the man right on top of him. “So.” Clint said, batting his eyelashes. Or Bruce got sweat in his eye. He really couldn't tell. “Next round in ten minutes?”

Bruce groaned, turning to his side to try and get away from Clint, though considering he was on top of him, all it did was send him giggling down beside him. Bruce curled up into a ball and moaned, not realizing he had gotten a cramp until now. Bruce knew he was old, but this was like a slap in the face. All it was was sex (granted, pretty rough, bendy sex, but still) and he felt like he was about to collapse. “Clint?” He said, or rather gasped out. Clint made a noise to show he heard him and Bruce continued. “Remember when Steve offered to be my personal trainer?” Another sound of agreement, this time accompanied by Clint's hands over his bare skin. He still felt as if he was about to be sick, but the contact was always nice. “I think I'm going to take him up on that.”

Clint dragged a hand down to his chest. By now, he had almost completely caught his breath, much to Bruce's chagrin. “So...” Clint dragged out, finger going down his torso. “Next round in twenty minutes?”

Bruce groaned, and this time he did successfully turn over to face away from Clint, his amused laughter following him even as he pulled the blanket over himself.

*

“Are you sure you're okay?” Steve asked for what felt like the hundredth time, and every time he asked Bruce was more and more willing to give him the truthful answer. 

“I'm fine.” Bruce lied, sweat pouring down his face as he gulped down his water bottle like a dying man.

Steve smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. “One more lap, then.”

Bruce threw up halfway through. 

*

Bruce didn't talk much that night, just moaned as he lay face down on his and Clint's shared bed. It was the first time that he had taken up most of the bed, and he would have felt guilty if he could work up the energy. “I'm out of shape.” He moaned at one point, and was rewarded with callused fingers through his hair.

“Did I ever tell you about the time that I was undercover as a masseuse?” Clint asked, crawling into the bed so he could sat on the back of Bruce's very sore thighs.

He had not.

*

It took some time, but eventually they worked out a routine. Eventually Bruce stopped feeling as if every part of him was on fire and weighted five extra pounds after every workout, and Steve learned his limitations and when he could push them. It felt good, to be able to train along side the other Avengers and not feel like he was completely useless. It felt even better to have proven that he could actually handle physical activity without any danger of the Other Guy showing up. 

About a couple of months into his new work out schedule is when Clint showed up. At first it was as support, as someone he could work with, but soon he was “Not helping, Clint.”

Clint, currently standing right in front of him as he tried to focus on the punching bag, just bent over again. His legs completely straight as he grabbed at his ankles and pressed himself right against his thighs. “Don't know what you're talking about, honey.” He said easily, his perk ass high in the air and looking right at him. 

Bruce knew that Clint was trying to rile him up, and he knew that Clint knew that he knew that he was trying to rile him up, but that didn't stop it from _working._ Bruce internally sighed in relief when Clint straightened up, only to outwardly groan when Clint dropped down and started doing push ups. With no sleeves to obscure his view, his biceps strained and flexed with each push.

Minutes later marked the first, but not the last, time that they had sex in the gym.

(Steve walked in not during but ten minutes later, while Clint was smiling like an idiot and Bruce was knocked out. Also they were naked.)

*

The first time that Bruce walked in on Clint during his usual work out was also the first time he had walked in on him singing Britany Spears. “Seriously?” He teased, putting attention on himself. He realized his mistake as soon as Clint shoot him his usual bedroom eyes, pursing his lips as he put down his dumbbells. 

(Steve walked in not during but after Bruce got stuck when he accidentally put on Clint's much tighter, smaller, shirt and Clint helping him out while singing Work Bitch.)

*

“Hey, remember the one time I seduced you with Britany Spears?”

“Shut up.”

“Stories.” Tony said, suddenly very interested. “ _Please._ ”

*

Months later and though Bruce feels a little different, has a little more energy, he still looked in the mirror and saw the same chubby body that he had before this all started.

“You seriously call this fat?” Clint hugged him from behind and ran his hands over his stomach. “If you're fat than Steve is morbidly obese.”

“Steve only has three percent body fat.” Bruce mumbled, though he ducked his head and smiled. 

Clint made an uninterested noise, hands wondering up to card through the thick hair on his chest. “Yeah, well, he's cheating anyways.” He kissed the back of his neck. “You know I'm proud of you, right? You saw something getting in the way of having kinky sex with your super hot boyfriend and you went and changed it.”

“ _Clint._ ”

“Really.” Clint's voice turned serious, his expression a fond that Bruce didn't think he would ever understand. “I'm proud of you baby.” 

Of course Bruce knew that he was, but hearing it always made him feel special. He smiled and leaned back, knowing that with Clint by his side he would be able to do anything he set his mind to.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous posting this I hoped you guys liked it, thanks.


End file.
